The People Next To You When Your Dreams Come True
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: COMPLETE! WARNING: Season 6 Spoilers! Leyton and Sawyer as she grows. I'm thinking every couple chapters will be a new year. Lucas and Peyton P.O.V **Quote: "God wants to take her." She answered me solemnly, as her tiny face fell.**
1. Something's Wrong Daddy

**AN: I know I just started Tough Little Boys, but this story would not leave my head, and I didn't want to lose the good idea, so I put it up. Hope you like it, reviews appreciated. Lucas' thoughts will be italicized. **

_Lucas P.O.V_

The perfect carbon copy of my wife looked up at me and whispered "Daddy?" from her small bed.

"Daddy's here pretty girl." I spoke softly back to her, kissing her temple to reinforce my point.

"Aunt Brooke's in trouble." Sawyer told me matter-of-factly. I looked down at my daughter utterly confused for a moment before I questioned her.

"What's wrong with Aunt Brooke miracle?" Sawyer smiled up at me – she loved her difficult birth based nickname.

"God wants to take her." She answered me solemnly, as her tiny face fell. I didn't know what to make of the statement that just escaped my three year olds mouth. I had never really been one for believing that sort of thing – the idea that someone could predict future events, which is where Peyton comes into our story.

**X-x-x**

As I walked back to the bedroom I shared with my wife Peyton, I debated telling her what Sawyer had said, then immediately scolded myself. Peyton would want to know if something was wrong with her best friend. There was only one problem. _Is there actually something wrong with Brooke Penelope Davis?_

**AN: I know it's really short, but I thought it was a good cliffhanger; other chapters will be longer…Promise. **


	2. When Tragedy Strikes!

No POV

The following year four year old Sawyer Scott ran to her parents' bedroom and jumped onto the comfy mattress. "Mama, wake up." The little girl whispered in her mother's ear. As Peyton stirred a smile found its way onto her face.

"Hey pretty girl." She greeted her daughter. When Sawyer heard the phone ring, she waited patiently for the call to be finished before she spoke again. On the third ring Sawyer woke her father and told him,

"I'm sorry Daddy", as her mother began to sob hysterically. Lucas was confused, but that did not stop him from wrapping his arms around his wife as she sobbed. He waited until her crying and shaking subsided before he asked,

"Peyt, baby, what happened?" Peyton looked into Lucas' eyes and all she could manage before the sobs overtook her again was "Sawyer was right Luke." When Lucas finally digested this information, he stared at his daughter in disbelief.

**X-x-x**

Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer were all sitting at the kitchen table eating Mac and cheese for lunch. Sawyer scrunched her nose as her dad put ketchup on his, causing Peyton to laugh. "What Mama?" Sawyer questioned innocently.

"Aunt Brooke always scrunched her nose like that pretty girl." Peyton explained calmly. Sawyer stared at her shoes. Lucas audibly sighed, and Sawyer looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

Lucas looked at his adorable daughter and slowly told her where her nickname came from. "Sawyer, daddy used to call Aunt Brooke pretty girl in high school, that's why we call you it." At this revelation, Sawyer began to tear up.

**X-x-x**

When the doorbell rang later that day, Peyton Scott could not bring herself to answer it. Lucas and Sawyer answered it on the second ring and were met with the bloodshot eyes of Nathan, Haley, and Jamie. "Uncle Lucas!" Jamie cried grief stricken. "HE DOESN'T GET TO HAVE HER!" The young boy screamed at his uncle, mad at the world for taking his Aunt Brooke away from him.

"I know, Jimmy Jam, I know." Lucas cooed to his nephew.

"Where's Aunt Peyton?" The nine year old asked

"In the bedroom." Lucas answered the boy robotically. Jamie scurried off to his Aunt's bedroom, young Sawyer close on his heels.

**X-x-x**

**Short, I know. Next chapter will be longer, promise. **


	3. AN

**Sorry guys, I'm totally stumped about where to take this story. I haven't written in suck a long time I lost my muse for this particular fic, so if anyone wants to suggest something, be my guest.**


End file.
